New in Town
by fromtheheart13
Summary: Teo's life has always been uneventful at the Northern Air temple, but what happens when an interesting family enters his world. He will discover new friends, new enemies and new love.
1. Ch1: Nightmares

**"Teo, get inside now!" Teo's mother shouted. "Mommy, mommy where are you". Teo screamed frantically as his head swept back and **

**forth searching for her. His shouts were immediately halted as he spotted a dark ominous wall rushing towards them. He then saw his **

**mother running towards him and he then ran towards her. She swept him up in her arms and started to run back to the house. She was **

**10 feet away from reaching the door, when the wall of water rushed into the village and pushed Teo and his mother away from their**

**house. Teo's father appeared on top of the roof of their house screaming and waving his hands with tears in his eyes. Teo could not make **

**out what he was saying. All of a sudden his mothers grasp was ripped out of his. He turned to see if she was still okay, but she was **

**nowhere to be found. To make it even worse, the house beam he was holding onto to keep from drowning was starting to crack. He looked **

**up and immediately saw the roof about to collapse on top of him. "Help, Daddy!! Help" he screamed. There was a thundering crack as the **

**house collapsed on top of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end. It all happened so quickly. First came the pain. To much **

**pain than a little six year old could take. The fire started in his legs and worked itself up and spread through his entire body. Then **

**everything started to go blurry. Teo could make out the faint sound of his father calling his name, but it got softer and softer, then **

**everything went black.**

**Teo bolted straight up in his bed panting heavily. His face was cold and clammy. Beads of sweat dripped down his face and inside his shirt. **

**He swung his legs of the side of his bed and rested his head in his hands. "just a dream", he whispered to himself. Of course he had been **

**having this dream almost every night since his mother died. Thanks to that stupid flood. Not only did he lose a mother, he lost his house **

**and the use of both of his legs. Now he and his father are living in the northern air temple working as inventors.**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**"Teo, for God's sake get out of bed! It is 10:00 am and the new arrivals will be arriving any minute! We must be ready for them", the **

**mechanist shouted. Teo rolled out of bed and onto his wheel chair with his eyes still closed shut with sleep. "Why are they coming again", **

**he said in a groggy voice. "I told you, were are temporarily housing people who's villages have been taking over by the fire nation" he **

**said as he appeared in Teo's doorway. "Now please try and make yourself just the least bit decent." Teo groaned and wheeled himself **

**over to his closet. "Let's see, what do I have that is decent" he joked to himself. After the whole closet was skimmed, he finally decided on **

**a traditional uniform for the mechanists. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing, slid his arms into the sleeves, and tied the sash and apron **

**around his waist. "ya , that's decent enough," he said in the mirror.**

**… "Welcome to the Northern Air Temple!" the mechanist shouted with a warm smile. He greeted the travelers as they walked through the **

**gates. Teo sat next to him waving and smiling. A group of about twenty people passed by and the mechanist checked them on the list he **

**was holding. "Is that all of them," Teo asked. "Almost, we still have one more family to go. They should be arriving any sec… ah here they **

**are!" A hay cart pulled up and the mechanist tipped the driver. "Welcome my friends to the Northern Air temple! I hope the ride was **

**comfortable enough," he commented. "Well now that you asked, we could have used some cushions and a bucket. Caleb here just **

**couldn't keep his lunch down. Poor kid", the man in the back joked as he climbed down. "I'm Jayaditya Bhanu, but you can call me Jay." **

**He was tall and very wide in the shoulders. He had long, gray speckled hair pulled back into a ponytail and a handle bar mustach. A feeling **

**of power and friendliness radiated from him. "The green one here is my 11 year old son Caleb. He gets road sick real easy he does." Caleb **

**rolled off the cart and bent over a near by bush to spew his guts out for about the millionth time that trip. A woman with long black hair **

**jumped off the cart and ran to Caleb to hold back his black hair. He wiped his mouth and stood/leaned against the women. His hazel green **

**eyes stood in great contrast to his pale face. "And this is my wife Malini," Jay introduced. She smiled at the mechanist and then tended to **

**Caleb who seemed to have made a mess of his green tunic. "I also have a daughter, but she seemed to have disappeared from the back of **

**the cart," he said questioningly. They walked around to the front of the cart and found her petting the mule that was pulling the cart. She **

**was about 14 and looked a lot like her brother with long black hair, hazel green eyes, and a porcelain face. She turned to see who had **

**arrived. "Oh I'm sorry father, I just wanted to thank the mule for that oh so comfortable trip. Plus I had some left over nuts from lunch **

**and felt like sharing," she explained energetically. "This is my daughter Leah," said Jay. Leah bowed to the mechanist as a sign of respect. **

**"Well now that we all know each other, why don't we get you people settled in. We will escort you personally to your huts," he offered. **

**"We," questioned Malini. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I forgot to introduce my son T…", the mechanist turned around to introduce Teo, but he **

**had disappeared. "Now, where did that boy go? He was here just a minute ago." He whipped his head around in search for Teo when a **

**shadow passed over him. He looked up and there he was. While the mechanist had given his introduction, Teo had gone and set up his **

**glider to his chair. Now he was in the air doing three sixties over their heads. "Teo for heaven's sake get down hear! We have guests," the **

**mechanist shouted. "YEAAHH," Teo shouted in excitement as he did a dive and swooped down to a landing. His wheels hit the pavement **

**and he skidded to a stop beside his father with a grin stretched across his face. "Teo you promised you would behave yourself today. I **

**really need your help checking these people in", he whispered angrily to Teo. "Sorry pops, but you seemed to have a good handle on **

**things. All I was doing was smiling and waving. I got a little bored. Not much goin' on here. Plus I thought it would be neat to show the **

**new arrivals a little bit of what we do here at the air temple," he defended. "Okay, but from now on, please tell me when you are about to **

**pull a stunt like that," the mechanist, said. He turned back to the family aware that they were still standing. "Ahem, well now that we **

**have all met, this is my son Teo, Teo this is Jayaditya, Malini, Caleb and Leah Bhanu." "Nice to meet you all," he greeted. "Okay, Leah and **

**Caleb, Teo will show you to your rooms, then we will all meet in the court yard for a grand tour at 3:00." The group then dispersed; Mr. **

**and Mrs. Bhanu followed the Mechanist, Leah and Caleb followed Teo close behind. Caleb, Feeling a little better, chatted away asking Teo **

**all sorts of questions about the temple and if he was a real Air bender. Leah just watched them talked. Preferably watching Teo, though **

**she was much to shy to speak. Teo noticed glanced back at her. She blushed and immediately looked to the floor. This was going to get **

**interesting.**


	2. Ch2: My secret place

**Chapter 2**

**"Okay, so you guys will sleep here. Your parent's room is just a few yards down. I'll let you guys get settled in." Caleb dropped his bag on**

**one of the mats on the floor and examined their new room. It was about the size of a small living room with a single wardrobe, two mats**

**for beds, two windows, and a washing basin. "Where do you live," he asked. Teo smiled "I live in the temple with the rest of the workers.**

**I can show you guys around after the tour." "That sounds fun," Leah chimed. Teo was a little startled. Leah hadn't said any thing to him**

**since… well ever. "Uh, cool, then after the tour, I'll take you to my place. You'll like it. There are lots of places to explore! And I can show**

**you my new project. I haven't shown it to any one yet, so you guys will be the first!" "What are you working on?" Leah asked getting a**

**little more social. "It's a surprise, but I will give you a hint. It has a lot to do with cliff diving." "Cliff diving! What kind of a hint is that,"**

**Caleb shouted. "Hey, that's all I'm giving you. The rest you will just have to figure out on your own or wait until I show you." Caleb folded **

**his arms and pouted. "Uh, I think we should get going. I can see people gathering in the court yard," Leah said looking out the window.**

**"Oh man, you're right! Okay lets get going," Teo agreed. Leah stayed back a little. "Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll just be a minute," she**

**stammered. "Um, okay. I'll save you a spot," Teo said, giving Leah a half smile that made the heat rush to her face. "Bye Teo," she **

**giggled. Caleb rolled his eyes and pulled Teo out the door. "That is going to get annoying." "What," Teo smiled. "Oh bye Teo," Caleb said **

**mimicking his sister. "I hate it when she flirts with guys! It's disgusting," he whined. Teo's eyes went wide. "She was flirting with me? **

**How can you tell," he asked increasingly interested. Caleb sighed and began to point out the little things his sister pulls when she likes a **

**boy. "Well, she wouldn't talk to you at first and I don't know if you noticed, but she stared at you when you're not looking. And when you **

**do look at her, she turns away and blushes. THEN when she does talk to you, she giggles like every freakin' time! Doesn't it get annoying, **

**Teo… hello Teo." But Teo was lost in his own mind thinking back to the times when she flirted. Then he thought of how pretty she looked **

**when she smiled. It lit up her perfect face and made her hazel green eyes sparkle. Teo sighed as he thought about her. "Oh boy," Caleb **

**groaned.**

**Leah realized that she had not seen a mirror in over three days. She walked over to the basin hoping that she didn't look to bad in front of **

**Teo. "I guess it's not that bad," she said to herself. But she could look a lot better. Leah washed the dirt smudges off her face and ran a **

**comb through her tangled, black hair. Then she pulled two pieces in front and braided them. Leah made one last check in the mirror. **

**Indeed she looked a lot better. "Okay, I'm good enough." Leah dried her face and ran out the door towards the courtyard. She finally **

**reached the large group of people and then began searching for Teo.**

**Caleb and Teo chose a spot up front near the guide. Caleb sat criss cross eating what was left of the nuts from lunch. Teo sat in his chair **

**turning every so often to look for Leah. Then he saw her running towards the group and looking around. Teo's heart raced faster. 'Wow **

**she does look pretty' he thought. Teo waved his hands and called her name. She turned around frantically searching for the voice then **

**spotted him. A wide grin spread across her face and she elbowed her way through the crowed. Teo tried to keep an eye on her, but then **

**lost her in the crowed. After 30 seconds of searching, she appeared right next to him breathing heavily. She was so close to his face he **

**could feel her warm breath. It smelled of peppermint and nuts. He inhaled softly and smiled. "Glad you could make it," he whispered in **

**her ear. She blushed and gave him a warm smile. Their gaze stayed locked in place until it was interrupted by the mechanist's voice. **

**"Welcome Earth Nation new comers! I hope the ride up here wasn't too unbearable. I apologize for the poor quality roads. Any ways, I **

**can assure you that your stay here at the Northern Air temple will be both an exciting experience and a great opening for different **

**opportunities. I have gathered you here to give you a tour of the temple and give explanations to what we are all about. So now if you will **

**follow me, we can begin." The crowd followed the mechanist into the heart of the temple. Caleb held onto Leah's hand so they wouldn't **

**get separated. With her other hand she held onto the rim of Teo's chair. The mechanist guided them through every annex and building of **

**the temple grounds and gave explanations of their history and what the temple has to offer. He also explained that for protection, earth **

**bending was not prohibited for fear that the Fire Nation would arrest the earth benders. Leah bit her lower lip in concern. 'Maybe I should **

**have told him I could earth bend. That is something you might mention for a first meet. I'll tell him after the tour. I hope he isn't to mad I **

**hadn't told him before,' she thought to herself. The tour lasted about two hours. Afterwards, Teo, Leah and Caleb broke away from the **

**group and started walking to Teo's place. Leah waited for the right moment to tell Teo… when they were alone. Luckily, Caleb had to use **

**the bathroom, so she had about five minutes. They were sitting outside the outhouse waiting for Caleb. Leah took a deep breath, "Um, **

**Teo," she said timidly. "Yes Leah?" "There is something I need to tell you." Teo leaned forward in interest. "What is it?" She sighed and **

**thought of the right words, "Well, you know on the tour, when your dad said that it was dangerous for earth benders here and that they **

**have to keep a low profile, or we could be discovered by fire nation?" Teo was puzzled. He raised his eye brow in suspicion, "Uh, ya. What **

**about it?" Leah scooted a little closer to Teo's chair and looked around to make sure no one was listening… just in case. "Well, I… uh… **

**I'm an… an earth bender," she mumbled. Teo was taken aback. He stared at the ground with a look of dismay on his face. "Wow, well… **

**uh, um… that's pretty big. Why… how come you didn't tell me before?" Leah's face saddened at his reaction. "I was waiting for the right **

**time to tell you. I didn't think it was that important until I found out that it was dangerous to be an earth bender. You're not mad are **

**you," she asked. Teo stared into her face with understanding. "No, I'm not mad. It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you," he said **

**softly. Teo wound his fingers around hers. His touch was warm and comforting. Leah squeezed his hand as a tear escaped her eye and fell **

**down her cheek leaving a gleaming trail. But the moment didn't last long, much to their dismay. Caleb stepped out of the outhouse waving **

**a few flies away. Leah released Teo's hand before Caleb could notice. He walked up to them feeling ready to go now that his business was **

**done. "Okay, I'm good! You guys ready," he chimed. Leah and Teo quickly put on a smile as to not worry Caleb. "You betcha! Caleb you're **

**gonna love it. There's a secret place my dad didn't show the rest of the group. I'm the only one who knows about it. Follow me!" Teo led **

**them through the temple. Down many winding corriders, and taking countless elevators, they went deep down into the depths of the **

**temple to what only Teo knew lay ahead. Teo stopped in front of a boarded up door. "Well here we are," he exclaimed. Caleb looked **

**disappointed. "You mean this is you secret place, a blocked off door?" Teo smiled mischievously and pushed the bottom part of the door **

**open. "Go ahead, see what's on the other side Caleb," he ushered. Caleb grinned and ran into the opening. Teo and Leah could hear his **

**gasp. "Wow, Leah you have to come in here! It's soooo cool!" She looked at Teo questioningly not knowing what to expect. He smiled **

**warmly as he took her by the hand and led her through the door. Caleb was right. It was breath taking! Leah stood at the foot of a huge **

**cavern with stalactites and stalagmites jetting up from the floor and ceiling. In the middle of the cavern a waterfall cascaded into a crystal **

**pool. "Oh Teo this is beautiful! How on earth did you discover this," Leah gasped. "I found it by accident actually. When we first arrived, **

**my dad told me to locate a near by bathroom so why wouldn't have to walk all the way to the courtyard and use that one. Well, while I **

**was searching, I got into a little trouble with the local lemurs. I found a little one sitting on a window seal, so I thought it would be fun to **

**chase it. But when I wheeled up to it, there were about twenty other lemurs below sleeping. My screaming woke them up and they **

**started to freak out. They chased me all the way down that corridor. I didn't notice the blocked off door and crashed my chair right into it. **

**One of the boards was loose and I fell right through, discovering this cavern. And the rest is history," he finished. "So no body else knows **

**about this place," Leah asked. Teo nodded, "Yup, which also makes it the perfect place to work on a secret project. Caleb, since you **

**seemed to be the most anxious to find out, I'll let you find it. You see that opening behind the waterfall?" Caleb craned his neck to get a **

**better view. "I see it!" "Good! Go ahead and tell me what you find." Caleb grinned ear-to-ear and bolted straight through the waterfall. A **

**few seconds later, Caleb screamed, "It's a drill with wings!" Teo chuckled as Leah stared at him with wide eyes. "I suppose I should **

**explain. Come on." Teo held Leah's hand as the walked through the waterfall. When the broke through the mist, Leah finally saw what **

**Caleb was screaming about. There, standing about ten feet tall, was a drilling machine with two metal wings attached to the sides. All of a **

**sudden the top latch licked open and Caleb popped his head out. "Teo this is so cool," he exclaimed. "What's it for Teo," Leah asked. Teo **

**slid his hand out of her grasped and wheeled to his machine. "Well, I figured that since more people will be living here, we're gonna need **

**more room. I mean you noticed how small you're guy's room was! I don't think people will enjoy the itty bitty living space. So I figured **

**the only way to make more room…" "is to start underground," Leah finished. "But what are the wings for," Caleb asked. "I thought about **

**that. When I was surveying the grounds, I noticed that the temples were built on multiple levels of cliffs, so to be able to dig under all **

**these levels, the drill will have to be able to be easily moved. So I added the wings. They will make the drill able to glide from one level to **

**another and now it can tunnel almost anywhere." "Teo this is brilliant! Also, since none of us can earth bend, we can use this to do the **

**tunneling. You thought of everything," Leah exclaimed as she gave him a small hug. Teo turned a deep shade of red from the admiration. **

**She let go of him and looked at her feet. "Hey, uh Teo? Since nobody knows about this cavern, do… do you think I could uh, maybe use it **

**t-to practice earth bending." Her face was burning and her hands clutched at her skirt afraid that Teo might get made from her question. **

**He noticed her nervousness and his face softened in understanding. He moved his chair closer to her and held her hand with both of his. **

**His thumbs rubbed the top of her hand trying to comfort her. Then he pulled her down to his level and spoke softly. "Leah, I know how **

**much earth bending means to you. And I did promise that I would keep you safe, so if you ever want to practice, just tell me, and I'll stay **

**with you to keep guard. This is now both yours and Caleb's cavern." Leah's eye's started to glisten and she threw her arms around his **

**neck, "Oh, thank you Teo! Thank you so much! If my parents ever found out, I would be in huge trouble! You have no idea how much this **

**means to me," she cried on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Leah. It's okay." He held her head **

**and ran his hand up and down her back leaving a warm trail. Her tears finally stopped running and she held her head up, but still locked **

**in his arms. "You know we are really lucky Caleb's inside the drill. If he saw, he'd probably go and tell my mom what we did. Then I **

**would probably have to get the "Boy" talk again," she giggled. Teo smiled at the comment, "Ya, we wouldn't want that! Come on, we **

**should get going. It's getting late." Leah was released from his grasp to get Caleb out of the digger. Together all three of them walked out **

**of the waterfall and left the cavern behind.**


	3. Ch3: Things have changed

**"So Teo, were have you been the last few hours," the mechanist asked skeptically. Teo looked up from the bowl of soup in front of him **

**with a nervous look in his eye, worried his father might find out about their secret workshop/ earth bending practice arena. "Oh, I just **

**showed Caleb and Leah around is all. It's nice not being the only kid my age here." The mechanist smiled, "Well its nice you've gotten **

**along with Bhanu kids. That Leah girl seems very nice. You've really taken a fancy to her haven't you," he chuckled. Teo, surprised, **

**slurped his spoonful to fast making him choke, "Wh-what, *cough*, no, no dad we're just friends. Her and Caleb are real fun to hang **

**around," he defended. The mechanist smiled to himself and continued with his meal. But Teo suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore as he **

**thought to himself. 'Are we really just friends? Doe's she feel like we are more than friends, or am I just being stupid?' The rest of dinner **

**fell silent then Teo wheeled away from the table to rinse his plate. He made his way slowly to his room and shut the door behind him. He **

**pulled off his apron and shirt and crawled on his bed. 'If only she knew how I felt'. Teo slowly gave into sleep as he fantasized himself **

**with Leah. He thought about what it would be like to hold her, how her lips would feel pressed against his. It made his stomach tighten **

**up, but in a good way. A way he hasn't never really felt before, and he kind of liked it.**

**Teo slowly came back to consciousness from the sound of pebbles tapping against his window. Grumbling to himself, Teo reached for his **

**chair and slid inside. 'Who on earth could want to talk to me at this hour?' Teo wheeled to his window and peered out. He had to wait for **

**his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but soon was able to make out a small silhouette. "Who's there?" he whispered. "Teo, is that you? It's **

**Leah," a small voice whispered. Teo's heart skipped a beat. 'ohmygodohmygodohmygod, Leah is at my window, what do I say?!' Teo **

**started to sweat, then suddenly got cold because of the breeze. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm; His hands rubbed over **

**his biceps and chest when, suddenly, he realized 'Crap! No shirt, no shirt!' Teo quickly wheeled himself to his dresser and fumbled around **

**for a shirt. "Teo, is everything all right? Did I come at a bad time?" she sqeaked. "Be out in a minute," he mumbled through the cotton. **

**Once he wrestled it on, he wheeled himself back to the window. "Sorry, sooo… what's up?" Leah fiddled with the hem of her skirt as she **

**tried to find the right words, "Well, I, um… I was k-kinda wondering if… if you and I could go to the cave." A warm smile spread across **

**his face. "Sure! Wait there, I'll be right down!" Leah shuffled from foot to foot nervously as she waited for him. He appeared in the **

**doorway of the temple building in no less than two minutes. "Wow, that was fast," she joked as he wheeled up next to her. "Ha, lots of **

**practice and a ramp instead of stairs. Going down is a breeze. Comin' back up is the real downer, but it helps build muscle," he grinned. **

**Leah threw him a mischievous grin, "It shows," she whispered. If it hadn't been dark, the scarlet coloring on his face would have been **

**very noticeable.**

**Together they silently made their way through the complicated labyrinth that led to the secret passage way. Once they reached their **

**destination, Teo held the plank open for Leah, "Ladies first," he said in a very mannerly voice. She giggled and ducked into the opening. **

**Teo followed her inside and they walked to the edge of the crystal pool. "Okay, so… what did you want to come down here for?" Teo **

**asked. Leah lifted her hand and startled to juggle a few pebbles in the palm of her hand. "Practice time. I didn't really want to come here **

**alone. Caleb doesn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night and I hoped you wouldn't mind. Is that okay?" "Of course it's okay! I'm **

**happy to help any time," he said in surprise. "Thanks Teo," Leah said softly. He gave her a loving smile and she looked at her feet to hide **

**the blush. There was an awkward silence, but soon was broken. "Okay so… where do you want to start?" Teo asked. Leah looked around **

**and found a pile of boulders collecting at the bottom of the waterfall. "Right there looks perfect," she said pointing to the spot. He **

**positioned himself right across the pool so he could get a good view. Leah stood about ten paces away from the pile and took a deep **

**breath. She widened her stance and held her arms out. As she lifted each hand, two of the biggest boulders raised the same height. She **

**brought her hands together and wove them around in intricate patterns. As she did this, the two boulders crashed together and were **

**merged into one. Leah took the boulder and started to form it into different shapes. Then she split it into separate pieces and threw them **

**into the other side of the cave. Despite her feeble personality, she was a very powerful bender. Teo watched in awe as she moved with **

**strength and agility. Her body moved with the rock as if she had become a part of it. He studied her face as she moved to the more **

**complicated moves. Her forehead glistened with sweat. He brows were knit together in concentration. Her full lips were slightly parted as **

**she breathed heavily, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. Her beautiful hazel, green eyes shone with so much passion. **

**Teo tried to pick out the different emotions hidden behind them. Focus, strength, sincerity, wisdom. The session went on for about an **

**hour, and then Leah stopped to catch her breath. She walked over to Teo and bent down to splash her face with water. "You- you were **

**amazing!" Leah blushed a little at the comment. Then her expression changed. It became sad and distant, "Things weren't always like this **

**you know. I used to be able to practice everyday in the open and not worry about being arrested. Things more simple and… peaceful. **

**People were actually happy." Suddenly her expression became darker. "Now we all live in fear. No longer able to perform the very thing **

**that makes us who we are. The thing that keeps the fire in us alive. We are alive but also… dead. Without earth bending, we can longer **

**call ourselves part of the four nations. We are nobodies. And it's all because of the fire nation! They stripped us of our pride and culture!" **

**Her fists clenched and the walls around them cracked. Teo looked up and saw tears in her eyes. He took both her hands and pulled her **

**down to his level. Leah unclenched her fists as he stared into her eyes. His gaze was soft, compassionate, and understanding. Teo pulled **

**her into his arms as she cried quietly on his shoulder. "I can't believe how much things have changed," she whispered in a shaky voice. **

**Teo rested his cheek on top of her head and rubbed her back. "There is hope. There has always been hope. This war won't last forever. **

**I've seen proof." Leah lifted her head a little so she could see his face. "What do you mean," she asked confused. "I mean there are **

**people out there who are helping us at this very moment. People who I believe will end this war." "Who?" Leah asked. "The Avatar, **

**Leah." Leah's eye's widened. "The Avatar? You've seen him?" "I've seen him. In fact he is one of my friends. He and his team actually **

**saved this temple from a fire nation raid. And I am certain that he will finally bring balance to the rest of the four nations." Leah finally **

**smiled at this news. "Wow, that is truly amazing. And… you know what else gives me hope?" "What," Teo asked. Leah touched his cheek **

**as she spoke, "You, Teo. You have given me safety and friendship. Someone I know who will protect me and show me that everything will **

**be all right. Because of you, I am not as afraid to show who I really am." Teo's face turned a light shade of pink as he smiled. He moved **

**his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in a little closer until her forehead was rested on his. She could feel his hot breath on her **

**mouth as he spoke. "Well, sometimes you just need someone to lean on," he whispered. Leah parted her lips slightly and leaned a little **

**closer. She hesitantly brushed her lips on his. Teo tightened his grip on her waist so that she was sitting on his lap. He briefly closed his **

**mouth on her bottom lip then released. Leah became a little bolder and pushed her body closer to his to deepen the kiss. His stomach was **

**doing back flips at this sudden movement but soon recovered. He parted his lips to inhale. Suddenly, Leah's mouth parted as well and she **

**ran her tongue gently across Teo's bottom lip. Leah was definitely getting bolder, so he slowly moved his tongue between her lips until **

**her tongue met his. Now that they were comfortable, they explored each other's mouths while pressing their lips over each other then **

**releasing. Neither of them wanted to break this trance, but it was necessary if they wanted to breathe. Teo gently separated his lips from **

**hers, panting slightly. Leah looked a scared from what just happened. She had never done anything like that before. Neither had Teo. **

**They stared into each other's eyes still out of breath. Teo pulled her into an embrace and caressed her head as to make her feel less **

**scared. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Teo held her tighter, closed his eyes, and rested his head on hers. They **

**stayed like this for about a minute until Leah pulled her face away. Her face was tired and confused. "What happened?" she asked dazed. **

**" Teo held her cheek, "Isn't it obvious," he said in a husky voice. "I want your perspective," she whispered. This was his moment. He can **

**finally tell her how he felt. No more wondering, no more wanting. "I love you." Leah knew he liked her and was expecting him to admit it. **

**What she did not expect was that it was more than a crush. This was love. True Love. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes **

**making them glisten. "Teo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I Love you too."**

*** Sorry if the ending is a little mushy, but im a mushy person. so please no bad comments if you don't like it. but suggestions are encouraged**


	4. Ch4: Wonderful nightmare

*OMG u guys I am soooooooo soooooo sorry for not updating in like centuries! But things have gotten soo hectic with my school and graduation and what not. So now that summer is finally here, I now have time to write, but I got started on another story and completely forgot about this one, so without further a due, CHAPTER 4. Rated T for some adulty themes regarding lovey- dovey situations.

Chapter 4

Sunlight seeped through the cracks of the curtains in his window as morning came to greet the world. Teo shifted in his bed to get into a more comfortable position, but was surprised by the audible moan coming from hi side. He lifted the covers and saw a delicate hand draped over his bare stomach. Turning his head, he noticed a mass of dark hair strung around exposed shoulders. All of a sudden he was pulled closer to his bed partner as her breasts pressed against his back. Every nerve in his body was set aflame and his lower stomach clenched tightly. Another moan was emitted from the girl and she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Good morning Teo," Leah whispered in a sleep, seductive voice. Teo did not know what happened, or how he was put in this awkward (and slightly pleasing) situation. But before he could get his bearings, Leah had pulled her leg up and rapped it around his thighs so she could move herself on top of him. The tightness in his stomach started to move even lower from this sudden movement and stimulated ten-fold as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her pink, moist lips to his. The movement was slow and full at first as she opened and closed her mouth on his while gently pressing her tongue to his lower lip. Feeling like there was nowhere else to turn, Teo decided to reciprocate her kiss and began to move his mouth in sync to hers. This seemed to excite Leah a great deal and her kisses became hungrier, frantic, and more powerful. She pulled on his lower lip with her teeth and then dove into his mouth with her tongue. A moan escaped from Teo throat as her mouth opened fully and took in every single detail that was his mouth. Soon her lips slid across his jaw and down his throat where she continued to suck on a very sensitive spot just between his clavicle and jugular.

"Ngh…ahh, Lea.. ahhh," he moaned as her tongue probed and lathered his sensitive spot. The hand that was resting on his chest began to slide down causing the fire deep beneath him to burn hotter and steamier. It slid down his pecks… over his abs… down his lower stomach… and on top of his upper thigh right where it connects to his torso and began to message it there for a few seconds. Teo could feel his lower area beginning to heat and tighten up. All of a sudden, her hand slowly slid in between his legs leaving a searing trail.

"Ah… AHH! LEAH… what- are… yo…. Ngh," he protested but she ignored this and just relished in his moans of pleasure. Her hand, which had been resting on the inside of his lower thigh, began to move upward very slowly while gently squeezing the skin and muscle. All of Teo burned like fire and he began to get nervous because if she reached the spot he thought she was aiming for, Leah would surely feel what she was doing to him and that would be the end of it.

"Leah…please….uunnghh…don't," he pleaded but it was too late. Her hand had had reached it's destination and it closed around it prize and began to fondly it roughly.

"AHHHHH! LEAH! Uhh…UNGH… AHHH," he screamed in fear and absolute pleasure.

Teo bolted up straight in his bed with sweat coating his body.

"Just….a dream," he panted. Teo moaned and pressed his arms between his thighs to calm down the excited lower half of his body thanks to the after math of that dream. Flopping back down, Teo recalled what might have caused such a thing to enter his mind and then he remembered. "The kiss". Yes it was probably that kiss he shared with Leah last night. His relationship with her was now just provoking some primitive feelings that should be saved for marriage. He was definitely going to have to watch himself when he was around her. If she gets any bolder, there is no guarantee we will be able to control his actions. If she gets hurt, it would be his entire fault. Wheelchair or not, he was still a healthy teenage boy and everybody knows teenage boys are perverts at heart. Yes things have definitely just gotten a whole lot tougher.

*hey guys… sorry for it being so short, but I just had to get the um (coughcough, sexualtension, cough) out of the air. Hope it wasn't to bold for yur taste. 0.0 Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
